To Be Loved, Or Not
by DracosQueen180
Summary: Sasuke gives up the only people that loved him are gone, what is there to live for? yaoi, language, dark. SasukeXKakashi


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto so get over it.

* * *

My life is going so wrong.

One thing good would happen and it would be great, until all of the sudden it would turn out horrible. Well actually only two things have happened lately, and they were both related to eachother. What happened was...

I was walking along next to the woods when all of the sudden I heard screaming and yelling coming from inside, I of course had to go investigate. So I veered off my course and started into the woods.

After a few minutes of walking I came across a clearing and saw Itachi, beating up Neji, who just happened to be my boyfriend at the time.

"Itachi!" I yelled out at him, He looked up from where he was punching the crap out of Neji "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" I questioned angrily.

"He's cheating on you Sasuke." I think if it could have my jaw would have been hitting the floor.

"What? There is no way! Neji would never do that to me!" I screamed.

"He is, I saw him and that girl with the buns on her head" he calmly said to me.

"No, Neji loves me you must have seen somebody else with her" I said.

"That's right, I wouldn't cheat on Sasuke, I love him too much" said Neji.

"Bullshit, you and I both know you were with her! Sasuke, who do you agree with me, your brother, or Neji, who you have only known for a few years?" Itachi questioned.

What was I supposed to say to that? I loved Itachi and trusted him more than anyone, but I _loved_ Neji and wanted to marry him. Everything was quiet for a few minutes while I decided.

"Itachi, how could you lie to me like this?" I questioned. I walked over to Neji and offered him a hand up, he took it of course. We got situated so that I could help support him and we turned around to walk off.

"You leave this clearing and I will never talk to you again, little brother" I heard Itachi say from behind me.

I paused for a moment and then started walking again, not once even looking back because I _knew_ Neji was telling the truth.

Wee got back to our house and I treated Neji's wounds, some of them were pretty bad.

After we were done we went to our room and cuddled up next to eachother and fell asleep.

* * *

The next few weeks went by really nicely I think. The only downside was that I was having to train alot and go on more missions.

That day training ended early and I decided I would come home early to surprise Neji, but I guess the surprise was on me.

Neji was on our couch, but he was not alone. He had Tenten pinned to the couch kissing her and his hands were placed they should not have been.

"Neji how could you? My brother was right!" I suddenly yelled causing Neji to fall to the floor in shock.

"Sasuke this isn't what it looks like!" the famous line came out of his mouth.

"How the fuck is it not? Were you not just on top of that whore?" I yelled.

"Don't call her a whore" said Neji.

"But that is what she is. She was helping you cheat on me! Well I guess this joke is on you though Neji because I saw her yesterday having some fun with Lee." He looked over at her and noticed she was looking down in shame. Neji didn't move or speak.

"You know what Neji get the fuck out of my house, and don't even say that it is your house too because you know who's money paid for this" I said. He didn't say anything, he was still shocked to have found out Tenten was cheating on him.

"I'll get my stuff" he says once he has regained the ability to talk. He walked into our bedroom and I could hear him opening drawers to get his stuff.

"I guess I'll go" said Tenten as she rushed out the door. Neji came back a few minutes later with his things.

He looked around and I guessed he was looking for the girl. "She left" I told him "you might want to watch over her more in the future otherwise she'll go to every other guy in the city." His shoulders tensed for a moment and he was about to say something in reply but decided against it. He walked over and opened the door.

He was starting to walk out when I said "Oh, and Neji" he turned around and I punched him in the face sending him flying into the hallway "have a good life" I told him as I shut the door in his face.

That night I got everything that was his that he left her and everything that had the both of us, like pictures, and burned them. The next morning when I got up there was a pile of ash where I left everything and I was happy to see that everything burned.

That week I tried to go over to Itachi's house but he refused to talk to me. I didn't talk to anyone, and I picked up the habit of cutting to get rid of some of the pain.

* * *

So that is why I am sitting here on my bed about to end it all. I had lost the only two people who cared about me, there was no reason to live.

I walked out of my room and went to my desk by my front door and sat down. I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and started to write my note.

_Dear whoever cares,_

_I am choosing to end my life tonight because_

_my brother and my lover no longer care about_

_me. My brother told me he would never talk to _

_me again and my lover was cheating on me. _

_Now that they are out of my life there is no one_

_who cares about me, and why would they there_

_is nothing special about a pathetic person who_

_doesn't even realize the one they love no longer_

_loves them._

_Have a good time without me,_

_Sasuke Uchiha._

I left it out on the desk and went back to my bedroom and sat on my bed. I picked up the knife and hesitated. 'Do I really want to kill myself?' I asked myself. I then thought about everything that I had been through and decided that I did. With that final thought I slid the knife over my wrist feeling the blood start to pour out.

I was sitting there for a few moments when I thought I heard the front door open. I guess I actually did because I then heard a cry of "Sasuke!" and feet pounding on the floor from running.

A moment late Kakashi burst into the room. He landed his gaze on me and rushed over. He quickly performed a healing jutsu, making the bleeding stop and the cut turn into nothing but a small scar.

"Why did you do that?!" I screamed at him.

In response he just pulled me too him and pulled me into a hug. I then started crying and wimpering. He just held me as long as I cried.

When the tears finally stopped I pulled away from his warm embrace.

"Why would you try to kill yourself?" Kakashi questioned. Then It all came spilling out of my mouth the fight with Itachi, Neji cheating, and finally the feeling that no one cared. And he just sat there and listened to everything I said. Finally after a long while I ran out of things to say. We sat there for a few minutes in silence.

Kakashi broke the silence and said "You are such an idiot Sasuke." I looked at him questioningly. "I love you Sasuke, I have for a long time now." To say I was shocked would be an understatement, I had always had a small crush on him and now to hear him say that, it made me feel good for the first time in a long time.

Well if I was shocked when he said he loved me just imagine how shocked I was when Kakashi leaned over and kissed me.

_Kissed me._

His mouth closed in on mine and we shared a sweet kiss that told me that I was loved and that someone did care for me. I guess I was wrong, somebody did care.

* * *

Was that a little to dark? Naah! Anyways I absolutely have no clue where that came from, maybe it was from the fact that I was feeling depressed all today, maybe it wasn't. I am only planning on making this a one-shot but if enough people ask I will do another chapter if they want.

Lynn


End file.
